My Army Boy
by pebbles-05
Summary: All human. Pretty out of character. Its the life i'm in now, so bear with me. Review if i should continue or not! BxE


Hi guys,

Edward and Bella, all human, pretty out of character- so be warned.

Bella met Edward when He went out with Angela for a week (It starts when hes going out with angela). It's set in September, and he is joining the army in march the next year. I don't know how the story ends, so bear with me. It's my life at the moment. I don't know how this will work out, I'll give it a try, if it doesn't work out I'll give up haha

Be warned in this first conversation, it's not really bad writing it's just a little bit of the actual MSN conversation we had (apart from I changed it a bit to fit into the Stephanie Meyer series but I tried to change as little as possible) that explains the fact it's REALLY out of character

Sorry Guys,

I hope you enjoy it though!

xo

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephanie Meyers series of books._

**

* * *

**

The first conversation:

**Angela****:** ok I'm adding Bella on

**Angela**:I should warn u she's really happy atm

**Angela**: hey Bella

**Bella****:** Hi! :)

**Angela****:** Edward, this is my best friend Bella

**Edward****:** hey

**Bella:**

**Edward:**lol

**Edward:**i know you, I've seen you around school… Your in biology with me?

**Bella:** Yep that's me.

**Angela:** Hey bella, I told Edward about the death threat u were going to give him when u meet him and he just laughed

**Bella**: oh yup, dont hurt her! seriously! lol,

**Edward****:**hurt her? physically? Lol

**Bella****:**either way, emotionally of physically lol, at least try not to =P

**Angela****: **dude if ur being serious u cant say lol afterwards

**Bella:** Shush angela, I'm trying, I'm no good at threatening people.

**Angela**: I think she means don't hurt me emotionally or else.

**Bella**: Or physically- don't beat her up, easy. Death threat done. There you go Ange! =D

**Edward**: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Edward:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahah

**Edward**: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Edward:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

**Bella:** Now I feel stupid.

**Edward:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Edward:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Angela:** I can't keep up.

**Edward:** hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Edward:** Okay im good. =D

**Bella:** Its part of being a friend, you have to make death threats to their boyfriends

**Angela**: yeah Eddie you better not break my heart coz if u do u will have no place to hide

**Edward**: Okay

**Angela:** Hahaha

**Bella:** Wow. She did the death threat for me.

**Edward**: Well you don't know where I live yet.

**Angela**: She's serious about the death threat.

**Bella:** I am?

**Angela:** Yes.

**Bella**: HAHAHAHAHAHA okay.

**Bella:** So Edward, where do you live?

**Edward**: In forks.

**Angela**: I will eventually know where you live.

**Bella:** Precise. Wait- what? You don't know where he lives?

**Angela:** He won't tell anyone yet! Hes keeping it a secret.

**Bella:** oh kay :S

**Bella:** so Edward, What subbis are u doing?

**Angela**: hehe

**Edward**: History

**Edward**: English

**Edward:** Maths

**Edward:** Geography

**Edward:** Biology

**Bella:** oh cool, you've got a good mix of subjects.

**Edward**: yeah its ok, killing me now though, with the year nearly up.

**Angela**: OMG I am so happy atm it's crazy!!!!!!!

**Edward****: **hahahaha me

**Bella:** u 2 r cute

**Angela**: hehe oh wat can we say

**Angela:**oh man Bella

**Bella:** What?

**Angela:** How did I get such a great guy to like me?

**Bella:** Hahahahah you're a lucky girl.

_

* * *

_

A few days later, A conversation just between Bella and Edward:

**Bella:** its the first time angelas been that happy in a while and i dont want that 2 end

**Edward**: really?

**Bella:** Yep. Shes been pretty sad and depressed.

**Edward**: Its been the first time I've been really happy in years.

**Bella:** Awww :)

**Edward**: Hehe

**Edward** :i was hoping that people would accept me and hers relationship

**Bella**: i dont see why they dont...

**Edward**:me too

**Bella:** what are peoples reasons for not accepting it

**Edward****: **that shes two years younger than me.

**Bella:** Oh…

_

* * *

_

_Bella and Edward really started talking like they were best friends, A week later…_

**Edward: **Hey

**Bella:** Hey! How are you?

**Edward**: Shattered. You?

**Bella:** Aww why?

**Bella:** I'm good

**Edward:** Angela broke up with me.

**Bella:** OMG why?

**Edward:** Angela didnt want to lie anymore to our family and friends that we were going out (_they hid it because of the age difference) _

**Edward:** So she broke up with me

**Bella:** :O

**Edward:** I know

**Bella:** Are you serious?

**Edward:** Yes. This sucks.

**Edward:** Talk to her. Please. I don't care if people know or not about us.

**Bella:** Yer she did sound funny today.

**Bella:** do u still want her?

**Edward:** yes, i still really like her

**Bella:** okay, i'll try sort it out

**Edward:** Thanks

**Bella****:** u 2 were cute as

**Edward:** Well i thought so too. i really wanted it to work. i still want it to work

**Bella:** Yea, don't worry, relax. I'll sort it out.

**Edward:** Okay :)

**Bella:** I just got her out of bed and on the phone.

**Edward**: Enjoy.

**Bella:** r u okay?

**Edward:** im upset, i didn't want it to end

**Edward**: but i also didn't like hiding it

**Bella****:** yea

**Edward**:and I've been working people to accept it

**Bella**:mm

**Bella**:what was the reason she told you?

**Edward**:that she couldnt take lying anymore and that she didnt want to hide her first bf

**Bella****:**welll things arent always that reason

**Edward**:i thought so....

_**

* * *

**_

Next chapter:

_Whats the real reason Angela broke up with Edward?_

_Thoughts from Bellas POV._

_xo_

_

* * *

_

Are you ready for the love to start? I still need to write the next chapter :P uh ohhh lol

_Okay I need reviews._

_I need to know whether this story is worth carrying on_

_I promise it will get better,_

_It will be more like a diary rather than MSN conversations._

_Pebbles-05_


End file.
